


Lady, be good

by Petra



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her smile reminded June of women with Brylcreemed hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady, be good

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [](http://katarik.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**katarik**](http://katarik.dreamwidth.org/)'s request.

"Now, really," June said, handing the agent a cup of coffee, "you should take a little time for yourself."

She smiled and looked at the skyline, then back at June. "I do. I promise."

June tsked. "I heard that 'ma'am' you didn't call me. And here I only know your last name."

"Diana," she said, and set the coffee down respectfully to offer her hand.

Her grip, her smile reminded June of women with Brylcreemed hair in bars where Byron collected protection money and forbade her to visit.

He'd spent a damn long time in prison.

"That's much friendlier. Diana."


End file.
